Tales (Universe)
.]] The Tales of (テイルズオブ, Teiruzu obu) universe refers to the series' collection of stages and properties that hail from the world famous media franchise owned by Namco Tales Studio, previously know as Wolf Team (ウルフチーム, Urufu Chīmu). Wolf Team was a Japanese video game development company founded in 1986 and a branch division of Telenet Japan that later split from Namco to found tri-Ace, the Tales series began with Tales of Phantasia on the Super Famicom in 1995. Since then, several other Mothership Titles, or main games, have been released, along with many remakes and ports; an original Escort Title, Tales of the Tempest; various spin-offs; and the Tales of Mobile subseries of mobile phone games. With the exception of Tales of Legendia and Tales of Innocence, all games in the series have been created by Namco's own internal development staff, now known as Namco Tales Studio. ".''" :—About the Tales of Universe. Franchise description Main Titles and Themes Mothership Titles * 'Tales of Phantasia' ** 'Tales of Phantasia: Full Voice Edition' ** 'Tales of Phantasia Mobile' ** 'Tales of Phantasia: Cross Edition' * 'Tales of Destiny' ** 'Tales of Destiny: Director's Cut' ** 'Tales of Destiny 2' * 'Tales of Eternia' * 'Tales of Symphonia' * 'Tales of Rebirth' *| 'Tales of Legendia' * 'Tales of the Abyss' * 'Tales of Innocence' ** 'Tales of Innocence R' * 'Tales of Vesperia' * 'Tales of Hearts' ** 'Tales of Hearts R' * 'Tales of Graces' ** 'Tales of Graces ƒ' * 'Tales of Xillia' ** 'Tales of Xillia 2' * 'Tales of Berseria' ** 'Tales of Zestiria' Escort and Spin-off Titles * 'Tales of Phantasia: Narikiri Dungeon' * 'Tales of Phantasia: Narikiri Dungeon X' ** 'Tales of the World: Narikiri Dungeon 2' ** 'Tales of the World: Narikiri Dungeon 3' ** 'Tales of the World: Summoner's Lineage' ** 'Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology' ** 'Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology 2' ** 'Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology 3' ** 'Tales of the World: Reve Unitia' * 'Tales of Fandom Vol.1' * 'Tales of Eternia Online' * 'Tales of the Tempest' * 'Tales of Fandom Vol.2' * 'Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World' * 'Tales of VS.' * 'Tales of the Heroes: Twin Brave' Mobile Titles * 'Tales of Mobile: Reversi' ** 'Tales of Mobile: Klondike' ** 'Tales of Mobile: Craymel Lab' ** 'Tales of Mobile: Groovy Arche' ** 'Tales of Mobile: Whis Battle' ** 'Tales of Mobile: Tales of Quiz' ** 'Tales of Mobile: Tales of Wonder Casino' ** 'Tales of Mobile: Tales of Tactics' ** 'Tales of Mobile: Tales of Breaker' ** 'Tales of Mobile: Tales of Commons' ** 'Tales of Mobile: Tales of Wahrheit' ** 'Tales of Mobile: Scramble Land' * 'Craymel Check' * 'Tales of the Abyss: Mieu no Daibouken' ** 'Tales of the Abyss: Mieu no Fonic Gojiten' ** 'Tales of the Abyss: Mieu no Jikkenshitsu?' * 'Tales of the World: Material Dungeon' ** 'Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology Mobile' ** 'Tales of the World: Tactics Union' * 'Tales of VS. for Mobile' * 'Tales of Bibliotheca' * 'Tales of Card Evolve' * 'Tales of Innocence R Music Player' * 'Tales of Wallpaper Collection' * 'Tales of Asteria' * 'Tales of Link' * 'Tales of the Rays' Miscellaneous Titles * 'Tales of My Shuffle' * 'Kamenin Merchant!' * 'Tales of Magic Carta' * 'Tales of the Town' * 'Tales of the World: Dice Adventure' Known Characters Heroes Supporting Allies Anti-Heroes Villains Other featured characters Others Locations Items Musics Trophies Stickers Masterpieces Gallery Characters Heroes File:Cress_Albane_1274.png|Cress Albane File:Velvet_Crowe_60851.png|Velvet Crowe Supportives Allies File:Aiguille_60823.png|Eguille File:Noelle_Anime_Portrait.png|Noelle Anti-Heroes File:Van_Aifread_(tvtropes)_Portrait.png|Van Aifread (Deceased) File:Maltran_60824.png|Maltran (Deceased) Villains File:Artorius_Collbrande_Portrait.png|Artorius Collbrande (Deceased) File:Shizel_(tvtropes)_Portrait.png|Shizel Others Groups and Organizations Heroes Supporting Allies Anti-Heroes Villains Others Locations Items Musics Trophies Stickers Masterpieces History Past Synopsis Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs :''Main articles: Music See also Etymology Translation and Dub Issues Anime and Manga Influences External links * Tales Wikipedia * Tales Talespedia * Tales Aselia Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Tales Universe